Walk It Off
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "But she found that she was frozen; her dark eyes fixed with his. She couldn't be sure about what sort of look he was giving her, but it was making it hard for her to remember how to breathe. Their faces were only inches apart, but somewhere in her brain, she knew that this was a bad idea." Tagged to 3x05, "Sacrifice"


**A/N: In another brief break from the last few chapters of Hold 'Em, it's new story time! Traveling all the way back to season 3 for this one, it's another of my 'Missed Opportunities' ideas. The first few paragraphs/several lines of dialogue are borrowed from the very end of episode 3x05 ("Sacrifice"). My story and picks up immediately after, once they've entered the Mission.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Somehow, I think I own less than I did last time I wrote something… certainly not anything from any shows this may or may not be based on.**

 **Rating: M for some (spoiler!) adult content…**

* * *

The choking exhaust from Sam's "new" classic Challenger still hung in the air as Hetty re-entered the Mission, leaving the junior partners to themselves in front of the wooden double doors.

Deeks was still laughing when Kensi turned to him. He seemed to sense that she had something on her mind as she put her hands in her pockets self consciously. She had been working up the courage for the past hour to admit to him the conclusion she had come to.

"So…" she sighed. "I, uh— I guess you think I owe you an apology."

Deeks cocked his head inquisitively. "For what?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and looked away from Deeks' cocky grin as she answered, "For Ava. She wasn't entirely that bad. _And_ , I suppose there was some modicum of attraction on _her_ part. Albeit trauma induced—"

Deeks put a single finger rather forcefully against Kensi's lips, keeping her from being able to babble on. Kensi tried not to focus on how she had accidentally emphasized the word 'her,' knowing that she had hoped that the attraction between the police officers wasn't mutual. But in that moment, her apprehension turned to annoyance at Deeks' characteristically juvenile reaction.

"Shhh," he said to her calmly. He stepped closer, keeping his finger in place and ignoring the warning glare Kensi flashed at him. "You had me at hel—Oh! Ahhh AHHHH!"

He cried out in pain when she quick-as-lightning grabbed his wrist, and twisted him into a painful hold. Deeks had to bend over in front of her to keep her from hurting his wrist more than she already was.

"Ow! Ok, Partners! Partners!" he stuttered, trying to keep cool. "Partners let go! Partners! You— You can let— Oww!"

"Walk it off," she told him smugly, as she started to push him towards the door. "Walk it off."

"I think you dislocated my finger. Ahhow!" he cried out again when his head was forced through the hard, wooden doors.

Kensi still hadn't released him as they made their way through the tunnel. But she did at least let him stand up straight, so she could better turn him around the corner.

"Hey partner! You can let me go now!" he called out.

"Not just yet," Kensi taunted, as they neared the burn room.

Suddenly, and with trained precision, Deeks stepped back into her, stomped on her foot, twisted his wrist from her grip and seized hers. He turned his body to hip check her into the wall beside them, then captured her other wrist, pinning both to the wall on either side of her head.

He seemed somewhat surprised that she hadn't tried harder to counter him. Kensi herself was _completely_ shocked that he was still standing, and not crumpled in a ball on the floor at her feet. But she found that she was frozen; her dark eyes fixed with his blue ones. She couldn't be sure about what sort of look he was giving her, but it was making it hard for her to remember how to breathe. Their faces were only inches apart, but somewhere in her brain, she knew that this was a bad idea.

Slowly, he released her hands. She brought them deliberately to his chest to push his body away from hers, but let her palms linger a little too long on his broad muscles. She could feel his heart pounding, and knew that he had to be aware of it. Deeks didn't seem to know what to do with his own hands, so he had left them on the wall beside her head.

Several tense seconds passed, and neither seemed to know what to do next. But when they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the tunnel, they both broke apart and started back towards the bullpen as if nothing happened.

Kensi's mind raced and her stomach squirmed. She hastily packed her shoulder bag at her desk, with her back to her partner. She wanted to know if he was watching her, but couldn't bring herself to turn and face him. So, when she had gathered all of her items to bring home, she strode directly down the tunnel towards the motor pool.

On her way down the hall, she glanced again at the cameras aimed at the door. _Were any pointed down the hall where they had just been? No. Good._ She didn't need any comments from Hetty about what had just transpired between her and Deeks.

As she hustled towards her car, Kensi's thoughts were a flurry of images and feelings about her partner: the smug grin he had given her; the ease with which he had turned her hold on him; the way his eyes darkened when he looked into hers; how his firm body felt pressed against her chest; and how his fingers had woven with her own before he had released his grip on her.

She was so caught up in trying to discern how she felt about all of this, that she failed to notice how Deeks was in step right behind her, making up the ground between them with his long strides. She reached the driver's side of her car and turned to watch him with suspicion as he walked around to the passenger's door. He pulled at the handle and looked at her sadly when he found that she hadn't unlocked it yet.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in annoyance.

"Uh, getting in the car?" he answered, somewhat confused. "You drove me in, remember?"

"Right!" Kensi answered. She was a little embarrassed now. She unlocked the Cadillac and climbed in before asking, "How much longer are they going to be fixing your car?"

"However long it takes to dig the bullets out of it, I guess," he replied, shrugging. "It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't hate my truck so much."

"It's not just me. Hetty doesn't even want it in our garage. She called in an 'automotive abomination' herself. And that's saying something, given what Sam just drove off in," Kensi reminded him, starting the ignition and driving in the direction of Deeks' place.

"It's a classic beach truck. A staple of surfers. A work of art, really," Deeks insisted.

"That hunk of junk? A po-mo piece, maybe," she muttered.

"Oh! Did Kensi just make post-modernism joke?" Deeks exclaimed. "All that studying to be an art gallery curator last year must have paid off!"

Kensi laughed at him (and at herself) and tried to focus on picking a different route to his place. There were only so many ways to get to his apartment from where the Mission was, and it was getting difficult to do without going out of her way. She was about to ask Deeks how he managed to change his routine every day when he spoke.

"Seriously though, you didn't need to apologize," he told her, tilting his head and looking her way from the passenger seat.

"For what?"

"Being suspicious of Ava," he clarified. "She turned out to be okay in the end. But you were right. She was up to something. And I'm glad you always have my back, partner. So… thanks."

"You're welcome," she said genuinely, looking away from the road for a moment to give him a warm smile.

She was still a little flustered, but her nervousness at being near him was replaced with a desire to not leave his side. She was engaged in mental a battle over whether or not to invite him out for drinks, but she took too long. She had reached his apartment too soon, and had missed her opportunity. _Oh well. Perhaps it was for the best._

"Oh, look," Deeks pointed out the window at his doorway. "Monty's barking at the window. I swear, he can hear the SRX's motor and knows it's you. You're welcome to come give him a pet, if you'd like. He might even convince me to offer you a beer for your troubles."

She smiled slightly, trying to hide just how much she wanted to do exactly that. "I suppose I can come inside and say hi. Wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"He'd like that."

The partners got out of the car and headed up the walk to his unit. Kensi was definitely _not_ distracted by the way his jeans clung to his butt as he rummaged in his pockets for his keys. She was _absolutely_ not looking at the lines of his muscled shoulders, visible through his shirt as he curled his arm up to unlock the deadbolt. And there was no way she would ever admit that she felt fluttering in her gut when she caught the glancing smile he shot back at her as he held his front door open.

Monty was there to greet her with enthusiasm. Soon though, the dog tired of the attention and made for the couch, inviting her to follow with his wagging tail. But Kensi remained in the entryway with Deeks while he ditched his keys and shoes. Her resolve had been growing since earlier that afternoon when she felt a tug of envy at seeing her partner holding Eva so tightly. But she had no idea what made her say what she blurted out next.

"You were right, you know," she told him quite suddenly.

He turned to look at her standing there nervously. "About what?"

"I _was_ jealous," she said quietly. He stepped closer to hear her soft voice better. "I know you were just teasing me… But I was jealous of whatever connection you had with—"

Deeks stepped in and planted a firm, yet chaste kiss on her lips, quieting her run-on thoughts for the second time that afternoon. His hands rested on her hips, and her own hands were held up in shock before they came to land on his biceps. Just as she was starting to recover from her surprise and sink into his embrace, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" he said apprehensively, meeting her gaze nervously. "Did I misread that?"

She smiled and shook her head, caught between amusement and the somewhat shocking realization that this was exactly what she wanted. She answered his question as she pulled him back in, "Nope."

"Thank God!" he whispered against her lips.

"Stop talking, Deeks!" she ordered.

For once, he did as he was told. Though it would have been difficult to speak with how voraciously her lips were devouring his face. His hands moved from her hips to her lower back and pulled her in tighter. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kensi's mind was briefly distracted by her surprise at how soft his stubble actually was against her face. The rest of her couldn't believe that this was actually happening; that she was letting it happen. That she was going against her professional principles and her better judgement, just because her (admittedly attractive) partner had pressed his body against hers and she had reacted so easily.

A part of her knew there was something else to it. But she was distracted when one of his hands had dropped to her butt, and the fingers of the other had sneaked below her cotton shirt. The feel of his touch on her bare skin effectively shut down her ability to think rationally, and doused any final intentions of stopping this she may have had left. It was too late now.

She raised her arms above her head and didn't have to wait long before he pulled her shirt up and off of her body. When he returned his lips to her, he went for the newly revealed skin of her shoulders.

Kensi shoved Deeks in the general direction of his bedroom, and had to rely on him to guide them through the dimly lit hallway. Unwilling to tear his lips from her for even a moment, Deeks bounced them off of a side table, a floor lamp, a few walls, and the door frame along the way.

By the time they toppled onto his bed, they had clumsily removed most of their clothing. Kensi's bra was unclasped, but still hung loosely from her shoulders; Deeks was tugging at the waistband of her underwear. He was down to a single sock and his boxers, which did little to hide the swell of his growing erection.

The pair were still kissing in a frenzied passion. It was another few moments of shifting and rolling back and forth before both were finally divested from their clothes entirely. Their little dance had left Kensi laying mostly on top of Deeks; her breasts flattened against his chest and her hands cupping his jaw. She paused to look at him more clearly. The curtain of her dark hair enveloped his face, leaving him unable to see anything but her mismatched eyes. The look he returned to her was filled with desire, reverence, and maybe something more.

He was stiff and ready against her. Her detailed understanding of men and their anatomy informed her that he would have to take care of that hard-on one way or another, but she still felt compelled to ask him, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Heh, You kidding?" he laughed. He tucked a loose strand of her wavy hair behind her ear before adding, "I've been hoping for this since the day I met you!"

"I can't decide if that's creepy or endearing," she told him, ghosting a kiss on his lips.

He returned her embrace more passionately, then continued "Come on, you know you're gorgeous! And right now, you think it's sexy as hell."

She did. She really did. She could only moan her agreement into his mouth, as his hand delved between her legs to explore the wetness forming there. If the talent of his fingers was any indication, Kensi knew she would like nothing more than to feel his tongue and mouth on her. But the need to feel him inside her was winning out. _Maybe next time,_ she thought to herself. _Would there be a next time?_ That was a question for future Kensi. In that moment, she had only one thing to focus on.

Kensi reached down to blindly grope around for him. It didn't take long for her slender fingers to locate and wrap around the shaft she had been reaching for. She tugged on him slowly, his soft skin gliding back and forth over the hardness within. He twitched in her hand when her thumb pressed against the particularly sensitive bunch of skin below the head.

"Oh my God, Kensi!" he hissed against her cheek.

He shifted her hips with his strong arms so she was situated more fully on top of him. With easier access, his fingers returned to their previous task; coaxing open her folds to rub her clit. His forearm tangoed with hers while she pumped his cock at a quicker pace. Her gestures growing more erratic as Deeks continued to get her more and more worked up.

She sat up so she could buck her hips against his fingers, which had now made their way into her aching pussy. Finally, Deeks could really see her perfect body on display for him for the first time, and it almost made him stop what he was doing in awe.

Kensi didn't really want him to keep going with his fingers anyways. What she actually wanted was currently trapped in her hand, hot and hard against the skin of her palms. Deeks gripped her thighs and sucked in a breath while she guided the tip of his cock to her entrance.

Two years of flirtatious banter hadn't prepared her for the sweet satisfaction she felt as she sank down onto him, slowly expanding as he filled her completely. Her fingers splayed on his smooth chest, and she pushed down against him.

Deeks had a look on his face somewhere between astonishment and reverie. He smiled up at her, then pulled her down by her elbows for a deep kiss. As she fell onto him, he started to slip out of her. He thrust up again, and the movement was enough to start them off.

From her presiding position, Kensi was able to control both their pace, and how deep he could drive up into her. She was still tight around him, and could feel it each time he slid past the narrow opening to her heat; each time he pushed a little deeper. Against her will, she began to moan against his lips. Spurred on by the noises she made, Deeks only pushed harder.

For a few minutes she rode him. What started as smooth, controlled rocking had progressed into wild and hasty bucking and thrusting. She had to hold herself steady against him and bite her own lip to keep from crying out.

Suddenly, Deeks wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over. Now laying on top of her, he had stilled entirely. He buried his face in her breasts, and his breathing was so heavy that Kensi wondered with a little disappointment if he had finished without her noticing. She had been so close!

She swiveled her hips to feel him there. He seemed to still be hard. He kissed both of her breasts; swirling his tongue lazily around the nipple of one before moving on to the other. Then he licked and nipped his way back up to her lips. As he shifted up, he began to move within her again. Only now, he pushed and pulled slowly; torturously slowly.

"Catching your breath?" she asked him, smiling up at his darkened blue eyes.

"It's what you gotta do if you wanna run a marathon, not just a sprint," he answered. His voice was a little shaky and his words interrupted by his sharp breaths, but he still sounded as cocky as ever.

Kensi struggled to breathe evenly despite his languid pace. She could feel the head of his cock bump and glide over every ridge, every interior nook and cranny as he moved within her. With each thrust, he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, and her desperation to find her release grew to be almost unbearable. Kensi's toes curled, her fingers dug into his skin, and she began to call out.

"Deeks!" she cried loudly, though her voice broke. In a harsh whisper she growled, "So close!"

He let out a gravelly moan and kept his pace, varying only the strength with which he plunged in over, and over again. Finally, his long strokes ignited an explosion of sensations within her; a shiver ran over her skin, her muscles tensed, and her inner walls fluttered and clenched around him as he continued to drive into her.

She was ready to rest now, but he wasn't. Deeks' pace had finally picked up, and Kensi didn't even try to move with him any more. Not that she could. Pressed into the mattress by his weight, she was paralyzed by the pleasure he was giving her. The intense pulsations of bliss, barely dimmed since her last climax, had begun to crash over her again.

"Come on, Kens!" he hissed softly into her ear. "Come for me again!"

Deeks lifted his head to meet her eyes for just a moment before she slammed them shut, and did exactly as he asked. Her second orgasm was not as powerful as her first, but it was still intense. And it drew on, and on. As soon as it started, Deeks slammed into her only a few more times before he was spent, spilling himself inside of her. He groaned incoherently as he did so, but it was her name he whispered when he had finally stilled above her.

"Oh. My. God. Kensi," he said in a husky voice. He rolled off to her side so both of them could breathe easier and cool down. "That was…"

"Yeah… I know," she answered, suddenly unwilling to turn her head to look him in the face. The nagging voice in her head that had fought so hard against her desire for her partner was finally back, and anxiously informing her that she'd just made a mistake.

Deeks shifted next to her and pulled her body closer to him. He pushed a messy strand of hair from her eyes and cupped her face so he could see her better.

"Heh," he laughed, his voice soft and sated. "When I kissed you, I had no hope that this could possibly happen. But I'm glad it did… You alright, Kens?"

His smile was warm and genuine, and every bit of anxiety Kensi had started to feel was washed away by his smooth, drawling voice. She cuddled up closer to him and returned the gentle kiss he offered. Looking at his content face and seeing more than just affection in his gaze, she knew that things would turn out okay.

When she answered, she told him truthfully, "I'm great."

* * *

 **A/N: If you've never written something dirty, then accidentally started the 'speak' function of your word processor and had your computer's voice start reading aloud about genitals, you should. Aside from its inability to pronounce 'Deeks,' (sounds like dicks, which works to some degree) it's so good, so bad… and so hilarious. But mostly so wrong. I listened to it go on for way longer than I'd like to admit.**


End file.
